


What Happens In Normandy

by ViolaWay



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, School Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/ViolaWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a school trip to Normandy, two schools share one hotel. Mischief ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Normandy

There are two school groups staying in the hotel near Normandy. One is all boys, and the other is co-ed, and they’re not supposed to interact. To be perfectly honest, Dan doesn’t particularly want to go and talk to the posh grammar school boys downstairs, but Alex reckons they’ll be all sophisticated and corruptible, so they sneak down to the first floor after everyone else has gone to sleep, and they knock on the first door they see. Dan wonders why he lets Alex talk him into things.

It’s midnight, so there’s a lot of shuffling and groaning on the other side before the door swings open.

“Hello, can I help you?” a boy with bright red hair answers.

“Wow, nice hair,” Alex acknowledges. “Who’s in ‘ere, then?”

“Um, thanks.” The guy seems shocked, but polite. “I’m Charlie, and these are Chris, PJ and Phil. Guys, get up, we’ve got visitors.”

“Tell them to fuck off,” a voice, muffled by a pillow, complains.

“Chris!” Charlie reprimands. “Don’t swear. They’ll think we’re common.”

“I’m fucking common, so don’t expect me to give a shit,” Dan replies, pushing into the room and pulling the quilt off a sleeping figure in the corner.

“My kind of guy,” Chris grins, standing up. He’s in the bed nearest the door, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. The boy Dan is next to hasn’t yet woken up, so Dan takes it as an excuse to stare at him, in his blue pyjamas with pictures of trains on them and his mismatching socks.

“Who wears  _socks_ to bed?” Dan asks.

“That’s Phil,” says the last member of the room in a slow drawl. “He has to wear his lucky socks to bed, otherwise he claims he has nightmares.  _Phil, wake up!_ _”_

Phil stirs slightly, but his eyes remain closed. Dan sits on him.

“Ow!”

“Hey, Phil, we’ve got guests,” Chris explains, after Dan climbs off.

“Nice to meet you. You’ve got a big butt,” Phil murmurs, eyelids fluttering but staying shut.

Alex and Chris immediately launch into song.

“ _I like big butts and I cannot lie, you motherfuckers can’t deny…_ _”_ They high-five, chuckling.

“I’ll try to lay off the chocolate cake,” Dan responds, flicking Phil’s nose.  _Finally,_ the boy’s eyes open. Dan cheers quietly, conscious of the fact that everyone else in the building is asleep.

“So, why are you here?” Charlie asks politely, but with an edge to his voice. He seems nervous; his eyes flit to the door as if he thinks a teacher is going to burst in at any moment. Maybe they will, but Dan thinks the odds are against it, even in a super strict private school.

“Thought we’d visit our hotel mates. We wanted to meet new people, have a bit of fun,” Alex shrugs, plopping down onto the empty bed. “What do you guys wanna do, then?”

“Play strip poker!” Chris suggests excitedly.

“Might want to put some clothes on first for that, mate,” PJ points out: Chris is still only clad in boxers.

“I don’t even know how to play strip poker,” Phil admits. “We could play twister?”

“Have  _you_ got a twister mat?” Chris asked, bemused.

“Fine. Um, truth or dare?”

“What about spin the bottle?” Alex suggests. Dan rolls his eyes at the subtlety.

“But…there are no girls!” Charlie scoffed. “We can’t…oh.”

“Sure we can!” Alex smirks. “Who’s got a bottle?”

“I’ve got an empty coke one,” Phil says sheepishly, pulling it out of his bag and setting it down in the middle of the floor.”

“Okay, let’s do it a bit differently,” Dan begins (because Charlie looks one second away from a mental breakdown), sitting cross-legged on the floor. Truth or dare spin the bottle. You can answer a truth from the person the bottle landed on, or you can kiss the person the bottle landed on. It’s your choice.”

“Don’t people normally play this stuff when they’re drunk?” Charlie asks nervously.

“Got any alcohol?” Alex inquires. “Alright, didn’t think so. We’re doing this shit sober, then.”

***

“Charlie, if you say ‘truth’ one more time, you’ll have to kiss all of us,” Chris chuckles. “Fine, um, favourite girlband?”

“Aly & AJ,” Charlie answers.

“The Disney ones?” Phil asks. “Yeah, they’re good. Used to listen to all their songs on Disney Channel.”

The bottle spins again, this time PJ turns it around, and it lands on Chris, again.

“Wow, I think it’s just destiny that someone here kisses me tonight,” Chris smirks.

“Alright then, you little slut,” PJ laughs.

“Dirty talk, I like it,” Chris teases.

“Oh, my God,” Charlie squeaks, hiding his face.

When Chris and PJ kiss, it’s just a peck, but everyone cheers in whispers because it’s the first kiss of the game and they were all bored of learning random trivia about each other.

It’s Phil’s turn next, and it lands on Charlie.

“Um, truth,” Phil says, putting Charlie out of his misery.

Alex whispers something in Charlie’s ear.

“I can’t ask that!” Charlie protests.

“Why not?” asks Alex. “If it’s not true, he can just say no.”

“Um…a-are you…uh…gay?” Charlie stutters, blushing.

“Yep,” Phil smiles.

“Wait, why do we not know this?” Chris demands.

“You never asked,” Phil shrugs. “Alex, it’s your turn.”

It spins slowly, falling to a stop in between Dan and Charlie.

“Do I get to choose?” Alex asks. “I mean, sorry Dan, but kissing you would be like incest.”

“The sentiment is returned,” Dan responds, wrinkling his nose.

“That leaves you, Charlie!” Alex grins evilly.

Alex leans forward and fastens his hand into Charlie’s hair, kissing him properly before releasing him, leaving Charlie flustered and pink.

“I have a girlfriend,” he whimpers.

“She’s a lucky girl,” Alex says.

“Okay, it’s Phil’s go now. This is the last one before we all go to bed, agreed?” Charlie states, his face returning to its usual colour.

There’s a general murmur of consensus, and then Phil spins the bottle. It goes round once, twice, three times before stopping in front of Dan. Phil shrugs and grins at him shyly, tilting his head in question.

Dan nods quickly, leaning forwards and putting a hand onto Phil’s waist, pulling him in and letting their lips slide together. When they’ve been like that five seconds, it occurs to both of them in turn that they should probably pull away, but they’re sleep-deprived and not thinking straight, and the feel of lips on theirs is addictive, so they don’t stop. When Dan’s tongue licks along Phil’s lower lip, there’s a chorus of throat clearing from behind them, and when they turn around, Charlie is as red as a beetroot. Phil giggles at that, and, well, the cuteness of the moment is a little too much for Dan to handle, so he pulls Phil over into the corner and straddles him, calling to the others over his shoulder:

“Carry on with whatever you were doing.”

***

When they wake up, it’s noon and it’s their last day in Normandy, and they are probably going to cause a mass panic soon because Dan and Alex are still missing from their own beds.

“I still can’t believe you two got each other off in front of us. You weren’t even drunk,” are Chris’ opening words, sleep still thick in his voice.

Dan and Phil are still wrapped up in each other, lying on the floor on top of the rug, still fully clothed (if you count Phil’s pyjamas—which everyone does, repeatedly, because they’re hilarious). Alex has considerately taken Phil’s bed for himself, and is scrolling on his phone, chuckling at Chris’ words.

“It’s true, guys. Couldn’t you keep your hands to yourselves for one night?” he says. Phil ducks his head into Dan’s chest, giggling. Seriously. Fucking. Giggling.

Dan lets the thought briefly cross his mind: that his school is leaving in three hours. Phil’s school is leaving shortly after. They won’t even be on the same ferry. And Dan has to go and pack, meaning that he’ll lose those three hours as well.

“Phil?” he starts softly, breath brushing Phil’s dark hair and making it flutter.

“Hm?”

“Can I get your number?”

“Maybe,” Phil mumbles tiredly.

“You have five minutes to decide,” Dan replies.

“You’re annoying. I’m trying to sleep.”

***

_6 months later_

_Meet up in London? –Dan xx_

**Is it OK if I bring PJ? –Phil xxx**

_Stop trying to outdo me with kisses ;) Yeah, it’s fine._

**No kisses is just cruel.**

_You know me._

**I can’t believe it’s been 6 months! You know I’m leaving school in a week? Xx**

_Shit! No way! I’ve got like three years left. Ugh, I hate you. And myself, for deciding to date an ‘older man’. You’re going to be all smug about it, aren’t you? Xx_

**I would never be that mean ;) xx**

_Oh, really. Anyway, I’ve got to go. Love you._

**Love you too. See you soon. I can’t believe we managed to make long distance work!**

_It’s obviously because of my magnetic perfection._

**Obviously. Bye!**

_You know, I think I’ve forgotten what you look like in person. It’ll be nice to refresh my memory <3_

**STOP TEXTING ME IT’S SCHOOLTIME NOW.**

_I know ;)_

**Goodbye, dickhead. Xxx**

_Byeeeee xx_

**Author's Note:**

> because long distance is my thing, y'all :P  
> please boost my already inflated ego by kudosing and commenting and bookmarking - it means a lot xx  
> (tumblr: oopshidaisy)


End file.
